


of interrogations and frankenstein

by yestoday



Series: listen carefully (college au) [3]
Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M, have I mentioned I'm weiyoul trash, i think, mentioned smut, not as bad as 'adrenaline', not graphically?, this is in the 'listen carefully' series so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestoday/pseuds/yestoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yein really needs to study for his literature quiz on Frankenstein. Actually, he needs to read the book first. However, his friends (and that's a very loosely defined term, thank you very much) just won't let him live in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of interrogations and frankenstein

Yein covers his ears with his palms, trying madly in vain to block out the sounds of chattering behind him. It's 2PM on Sunday and he's just sitting in his own dorm room, a thick volume of Frankenstein flipped open to the third page on the desk in front of him, preparing to drink coffee for the entire night and Tom Cruise his way through the literature quiz the next day.

 

However, his beloved roommate Wooseok simply could not have that. Not ten minutes after Yein had resigned himself to his fate and sat down at his desk, the door had burst open to admit not just Hwanhee and Dongyeol (who were usually never far apart anyway) but also Minsoo and Changhyun. It seemed as though Wooseok decided to plan a group gathering in his and Yein's room right when Yein needed quiet.

 

"You could always leave," Wooseok points out flippantly when Yein complains.

 

"It's my room!" Yein protests back, and they reach a stalemate and Yein stays but so do the rest of his friends.

 

"Ohh Yein-hyung!" Dongyeol sing-songs as Yein reaches page six (a true accomplishment, he believes).

 

"What?" Yein answers curtly, still trying to absorb information that he's positive will come in handy later in life.

 

"Is Sungjun-hyung nice?"

 

That question, however, makes Yein stop everything and look over at his friends (who are sprawled around the room in a variety of positions. Minsoo is lounging on Yein's bed like he belongs there). "Sungjun?"

 

Just the name somehow makes Yein want to smile. Sungjun is his boyfriend, his new boyfriend, they've only been together for three months but Yein feels like he's on cloud nine whenever he's with him. He feels safe and secure and content when Sungjun's arms are around him. Yein can't explain the feeling. He thinks it might be (most probably is) love.

 

"Yes, he's nice," Yein replies Dongyeol's question before going back to his book.

 

"Where does he take you?" Hwanhee joins in, and now Yein's getting suspicious. Where are they going with this? But he just shrugs and answers, "Everywhere. Mostly where I want to go." Hoping that was the last question, Yein went back to scrutinizing his book. 

 

Alas, it seemed as though he forgot who exactly he was friends with.

 

"Does he like lobster?" Wooseok adds in his two cents to the mix.

 

Soon enough, Yein finds himself being interrogated about every tiny detail he knows about Sungjun, even Minsoo and Changhyun offering up the occasional question (he suspects Changhyun is trying extremely hard not to laugh though). In another time, Yein would be suspicious about his friends' motives. But now he just really wants to finish this book and take a nap. Or five.

 

So he goes on autopilot against his better judgement and answers everything they ask, from questions about where Sungjun lives to inquiries about what type of bubble tea he likes best ("Taro," Yein answers, and Wooseok the drama queen lets out a horrified gasp).

 

"Does he still talk to his high school friends?"

 

"Yeah, I met one called Sooil the other day." Yein absently flips a page.

 

"On a scale of one to ten, how against animal circuses is he?"

 

"Eleven, his friend Gyujin goes on about it."

 

"How often does he get jealous?"

 

"A lot, you have no idea."

 

"Did you ever fuck him?"

 

"Yeah." Yein says without thinking. It takes him a couple of minutes to register what he said, and by then everybody's staring at him wide-eyed. 

 

"No. Way," Hwanhee the second drama queen says slowly. "Sweet innocent Seon Yein defiled Lee Sungjun?"

 

Yein's blushing, he can feel it. "I think he was doing most of the defiling," he points out, trying to sound chill and failing miserably.

 

Minsoo, who'd posed the question in the first place, looks amused. "So I guess it's more politically correct to say you let him fuck you."

 

Yein glares at him. It's not very effective, and Minsoo chuckles. "Oh, come on. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't hear it from somebody else first."

 

"Who?" Yein asks immediately. "Sungjun? I swear to god that little-"

 

"Nope," Minsoo interrupts smoothly. "You know that friend named Sooil you met the other day? He's the guy with the screen name 'Kuhn' I've been talking to on Kakao."

 

"The one you wouldn't shut up about?" Wooseok looks like that's news to him.

 

Minsoo nods. "He told me some stuff that Sungjun told him, 'cause he knows that I'm friends with you."

 

Yein is still muttering angrily under his breath. "I can't believe Sungjun-"

 

"But he did say you're excellent at sucking his dick," Minsoo's smirking. Yein wants to die.

 

"I-that's not-thanks?" Yein's utterly bewildered. He just wanted to read his book. How did his life become like this? He generally didn't discuss his sex life with anybody, not even his roommate. He wants to murder Sungjun and Sooil and also Minsoo and everybody else in the room. "I mean he's really good too?"

 

"How big is he?" Wooseok asks casually like he's asking about the weather.

 

Yein lets his forehead drop onto the table, groaning. "Oh my god. This big?" He lifts his head and holds up his hands a distance apart.

 

Hwanhee whistles. "That's big." Dongyeol huffs and frowns next to him, and Hwanhee quickly pets his head and assures him, "But no one feels as good in me as youuuu!"

 

"Too much information," Changhyun speaks up for the first time since Minsoo's question. He looks like he's just coming out of shock. "Why am I friends with all of you?"

 

Yein very much wants to ask that question too.

 

"We're interesting?" Wooseok offers half-heartedly, like he's trying to convince himself.

 

Changhyun snorts. "You're only interesting when you're whining about 'that hot senior you keep seeing at parties'."

 

"Hey!" Wooseok protests. "I know his name now, it's Jinwook."

 

"Guys, can you get a room?" Minsoo directs at Hwanhee and Dongyeol, who've begun making out on Wooseok's bed. 

 

"We have a room-" Dongyeol pulls away to reply, out of breath.

 

Hwanhee's lips are swollen as he finishes the sentence, "-it's just too far away."

 

"You are not fucking in my bed," Wooseok says seriously.

 

"Why not? I bet Yein-hyung and Sungjun-hyung have fucked in your bed before," Hwanhee whines, legs wrapped around Dongyeol's waist.

 

Wooseok looks aghast. "Have you?" he asks Yein accusingly.

 

"No!" frustrated, Yein grabs his book and stands up. "I'm leaving."

 

As he walks out, he hears Changhyun yell after him. "To go to Sungjun's room?"

 

There's laughter all around, and Yein slams the door shut. He really needs to get new friends.

 

* * *

 

 

"Sungjun!" Yein shrieks as he bursts into Sungjun's room. The taller boy looks up from his position sprawled across his bed and grins when he sees Yein. "Hey baby," Sungjun greets as if Yein had not just (very rudely) barged into his room screaming bloody murder.

 

Yein resists the urge to kiss him (why does he look so good all the time? It's so not fair) and instead puts his hands on his hips, stopping just in front of Sungjun. "What did you tell Sooil about us?"

 

Sungjun lifts an eyebrow. Then he sighs. "Ah. Minsoo. Sooil's such a sucker for him."

 

Yein nods emphatically, as if to say 'damn right'.

 

Sungjun grins. "All I did was sing your praises, if it makes you feel better?" Yein rolls his eyes. 

 

"Do you know how much I suffered through that interrogation? I was just trying to read Frankenstein," Yein complains, though he doesn't resist as Sungjun reaches over and places his hand on Yein's hips, tugging him closer to the edge of the bed. He does, however, laugh when Sungjun nearly falls off the bed in his efforts.

 

"Sorry, baby," Sungjun puts on his best pout, looking up at Yein. He's still lying flat with the rest of his body on the bed and his arms around Yein. The younger can't help but think he looks adorable.

 

"Hmph," Yein pretends to huff. He's not really mad anymore. Who could stay mad at Sungjun and his pout anyway?

 

"I'll make it up to you," Sungjun offers, shifting forward till his chin touches Yein's stomach. Yein shivers because Sungjun is _really_ close to him and his body is reacting without his explicit permission.

 

"How?" Yein ventures carefully. Sungjun smirks and moves his head down, pressing his cheek against Yein's crotch. Yein lets out a quiet groan, feeling himself harden.

 

"Well, Minsoo told me you think I'm good at sucking your dick," Sungjun comments, and Yein groans louder, but for a different reason this time.

 

"I really need to get new friends."


End file.
